


crescendo

by LuluOrchid



Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [9]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Confession, M/M, some other characters make only a quick appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluOrchid/pseuds/LuluOrchid
Summary: "Taichi blinks in surprise.“Wait… isn’t Mukkun only reading shoujo manga?? He suggested a romance scene?”Can… Can I do this?“I was surprised at first,” admits Sakuya, “but I ended up reading some of the scenes he showed me, and I thought it was actually a pretty interesting way to build tension between two characters!”Taichi feels his courage leaving him bits by bits. “A-ah... I see… So you want to try something in this… register?”Sakuya nods. “Yup! I thought it might be more fun than a simple fight!”He smiles widely, adding “It should be really fun to try this with you, Taichi!”"A3! Rarepairs Week Day 6: Screaming.Sakuya asks Taichi to act out something to help him practice building tension in a romantic scene. Taichi has a crisis.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sakuma Sakuya
Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828702
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda hard, not really sure if I managed to build the tension like I wanted to. But hey, I tried. XD  
> Enjoy!

It all starts one morning when Sakuya shyly pops his head in Omi and Taichi’s shared room.

“Taichi, are you here?”

The fellow red-head raises his head from his desk immediately.

“Sakkun! Do you need me for something?”

Sakuya walks in the room, fidgeting with his fingers. “You could say that…”

Taichi gets up immediately, worried about seeing his friend looking so nervous. “Are you okay Sakkun?! Do you need me to find Omi?!”

Sakuya denies immediately “No! I just need you for… some help about something. Can we go to the practice room together?”

Taichi jumps towards Sakuya and passes an arm around his shoulders, bringing them closer. “Eeeh, you just need me for theater related thingie then?? Sure, I’ll come with ya!”

Sakuya beams.

“Thank you so much!!”

Sakuya’s smile is so blinding, Taichi thinks he has received in one second enough positivity to live through the month.

_Get it together Taichi, Sakkun needs you. Don’t let your stupid feelings ruin this._

They walk together to the practice room, chatting excitedly. Taichi mentions he’s drowning in homework (again), and Sakuya simply laughs at it, which is enough to make Taichi swoon on the inside.

_I can’t get it together he’s too adorable—_

He barely even notices they’re in the practice room now, and Sakuya is fidgeting again.

“Sakkun..?”

The other jumps at the mention of his name.

“Ah! Sorry, I got distracted, haha…”

Taichi frowns, now slightly worried.

“Sakkun…”

“I just need help with… something I’m not too good at. And I thought it’d be easier to practice it with someone else.”

“But why me, though? Aren’t any of the spring guys available?” Taichi asks, feeling slightly unsure, before adding with frantic movements “Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna help you!! Just… making sure I can actually help y’know.”

Sakuya giggles, amused by Taichi’s reactions.

“You have more experience in theater overall. And I could have asked Citron but… He’s off on some mysterious quest, to quote him.”

“I see…”

_This does sound like something Citron would say…_

Taichi inhales, gathering all his self-confidence before asking with a wide grin “So! What can I help you with?”

_You can do this Taichi! Show your crush what you’re made of!_

Sakuya leans against the wall, gathering his thoughts.

“You see… I’m actually not too good with building tension, for example, a conversation that leads to a fight or… a surprising revelation.”

Taichi nods heavily to show he’s listening.

“And since Autumn troupe is more used to action and scenes that build tension, I thought I might ask you about it.”

Sakuya chuckles a bit before resuming his explanation.

“I thought about asking Citron since you can say he’s the louder one in Spring Troupe, but he makes me laugh too much, I can’t feel any tension with him.”

Taichi agrees. “Hmhm, I understand!”

Sakuya sighs in relief. “So it doesn’t bother you to help me?”

“Not at all! Do you have something in mind, to serve as a base for an etude?”

Sakuya stays silent for a minute, thoughtful.

“To be completely honest…I did mention it to Muku, since Summer troupe’s forte is fast dialogue and I wanted a different point of view.”

Taichi giggles. “You really did your research, Sakkun! You’re so serious about improving your acting!”

_It’s something I like about you._

Sakuya scratches his cheeks, blushing slightly. “Haha, yeah… This is very important to me.”

Taichi walks towards Sakuya and leans against the wall near him. “So, what did Mukkun say?”

“Well… He suggested using an example from a manga he’s reading.”

Taichi blinks in surprise.

“Wait… isn’t Mukkun only reading shoujo manga?? He suggested a romance scene?”

_Can… Can I do this?_

“I was surprised at first,” admits Sakuya, “but I ended up reading some of the scenes he showed me, and I thought it was actually a pretty interesting way to build tension between two characters!”

Taichi feels his courage leaving him bits by bits. “A-ah... I see… So you want to try something in this… register?”

Sakuya nods. “Yup! I thought it might be more fun than a simple fight!”

He smiles widely, adding “It should be really fun to try this with you, Taichi!”

Taichi barely reacts, trying to process the situation.

“With me, uh?”

Sakuya takes a step forward, “Yes! Since you’re always talking about popularity with the girls and such, I thought you might be more at ease with this kind of thing.”

_Great job, Taichi. You’ve set yourself on the path of your doom._

Sakuya turns towards him.

“Was I wrong…?”

Taichi denies immediately with a vigorous head movement. Part of him wants to run away as fast as possible, but…

“I’ll help you, Sakkun!”

_He can do this for Sakuya, right…?_

They walk to the center of the room, and Taichi waits nervously for Sakuya to open the act.

Sakuya takes a deep breath, and when he looks at Taichi, his gaze is fierce and intense, and the younger boy takes a step back.

Sakuya then turns his back to him, crosses his arms, and begins speaking in a low voice.

“I thought I made it clear last time…”

Taichi leans forward, a hand on his chest.

“Made what clear? I don’t understand you!”

Sakuya still doesn’t turn around, but when he says his line, his voice is louder.

“Sometimes I feel like you’re doing it on purpose, not listening to me.”

Still keeping his voice at a reasonable level, Taichi exclaims “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Please… Please look at me.”

Sakuya hesitates, before turning to face Taichi, conflicted emotions painted over his face.

_Damn… Sakkun, do you really need me? You’re amazing…_

“Are you willing to listen to me, this time?”

His voice is trembling slightly, his eyes are watery.

“… I still don’t see what you’re talking about.” Taichi looks away.

_Is he still acting, or is Sakuya’s intensity overwhelming him too much?,_ he wonders.

The sudden yelling causes him to jump, as Sakuya walks towards him, anger emanating from his whole body.

“You still don’t get it?! Even with everything that I do for you! I… I even implied it multiple times…”

His voice breaks on the last words and so does Taichi’s heart. He can feel the tension in the room created by their words, and he almost feels suffocated.

_Sakkun…_

He clenches his fists.

_But I’m an actor, too. I can do this._

“Implied what?! I can’t keep playing your little games anymore!!” He screams, and he swears he almost sees Sakuya flinch. The other boy stays silent, looking down.

Taking a step forward, Taichi raises his voice again, but this time it’s trembling. “Tell me!! If you don’t… If you don’t…”

His voice breaks, and silence comes back, so heavy he could almost touch it.

When Taichi thinks he maybe should speak up, that’s when Sakuya opens his mouth.

“… ove you.”

_Uh?_

Sakuya raises his head, eyes fierce despite the tears, and Taichi feels emotions suddenly boiling inside him, eating him up alive.

_Sakkun…?_

“I love you, idiot!”

Taichi is unable to move. “Ah-“ he mutters, but Sakuya isn’t done.

“I’m in love with you! Do you get it now?!”

It’s the final blow for Taichi, who falls to his knees. His heart is beating so fast he doesn’t even hear if Sakuya is still talking.

_I can’t. I can’t do this._ _I’m sorry Sakkun—_

“…ichi … Taichi?”

He looks up to see Sakuya joined him on the ground, biting his lips.

“Are you okay…? I’m sorry if… this was too much to handle.”

Taichi is still unable to answer; his thoughts are all jumbled.

Sakuya sighs. “I thought I’d… convey it right. But… If I’ve hurt you in any way, I’m sorry, Taichi.”

_Convey… something?_

“Sakkun… what did you want to convey?”

Sakuya hesitates, then smiles, a soft smile Taichi really loves to see.

“That I love you, Taichi.”

Seeing the other boy doesn’t react, Sakuya’s smile drops a little.

“I asked Citron about this but… I guess it wasn’t a success.” He giggles sadly.

“I’m sorry, Taichi. I’ll leave, now.”

Grabbing Sakuya’s shirt, Taichi manages to let out a trembling “Wait.”.

“Taichi…?”

Taichi can feel his cheeks are burning, and he probably looks like an idiot, but…

_I have to say it now._

“I… love you too.” he croaks finally.

There’s a silence, and Taichi thinks _Did I say something wrong?_ but when he looks up to Sakuya—the other boy’s smile is so wide he feels all his worries melt instantly.

“Really?!”

Taichi nods, and Sakuya envelops him in a tight hug, giggling happily.

“I’m so happy…!”

Taichi hugs back, hiding his crying face in Sakuya’s shoulder.

_I can’t believe it—_

A knock on the door makes both them jump in surprise, and they look at the entrance, only to see Tsumugi smiling awkwardly at them.

Behind him, they can hear Homare rambling loudly about the “beauty of youth and passionate love” to an annoyed Hisoka, while Tsumugi only says shyly, “We… Kinda heard you two scream from the courtyard. Sorry…”

“Ah”, they both say, not knowing how to react.

Later, they get an earful from Sakyo about making too much noise, and both them apologize profusely. On the way back to the courtyard, Citron winks excessively at them, and Sakuya waves at him, silently muttering “Thanks”. Citron only grins back, before launching himself in a very animate speech in Itaru’s ears, who tries to run away by using Tsuzuru as a shield.

Sakuya laughs, and he hears Taichi laughing too, as he laces their hands together.

It’s a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it here!  
> It's probably the last one for me for A3 rarepairs week, but who knows what else I might do. Someday. *wheezes*  
> If you liked this one too, I'm giving you a thumbs up.


End file.
